


Starlight

by Maplefudge



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-29
Updated: 2008-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplefudge/pseuds/Maplefudge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Tsuna is confused by the change in Hibari.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight

**Series:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn  
 **Characters:** TYL!Hibari/Tsuna  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Words:** 573  
 **Notes:** Requested by [](http://raiyo-kun.livejournal.com/profile)[**raiyo_kun**](http://raiyo-kun.livejournal.com/). Prompt—Starlight. Wherein Tsuna is confused by the change in Hibari.

  
 **Starlight**  
Tsuna had observed that Hibari Kyoya wasn’t that much different from his self ten years ago. He was still the same calm (and sadistic) self, and he still used his catchphrase, “I’ll bite you to death”, as if it were scripture. He was still too keen on being alone, and Tsuna observed that he almost let nobody but his subordinates close, and that was only because he wanted to be aware of the latest things.

He still liked watching the sky.

Reborn had told Tsuna long ago that the guardians were not only chosen because they were powerful, but also because they had the same attributes as their elements. Hibari was, like clouds, simply fleeting. He liked to remain silent and observe. Tsuna had assumed long ago, since he saw Hibari on the roof so many times, that the taller man liked watching clouds.

Then he found out, from his version in the future, that Hibari liked watching starlight even more. Not because he did it more (Tsuna wouldn’t know that), but because his expression looked more serene when he stared up at the stars. One of the few times that they were able to leave the headquarters under peaceful circumstances, he found Hibari simply staring at the nightsky. It was by the temple steps. Tsuna had simply stood there and watched the seated man. His eyes were narrowed, and Tsuna could have sworn he couldn’t see the usual sadistic glint in them.

When Hibari asked him why the hell he was there, Tsuna almost jumped out of his shoes. When Hibari glanced at him with a crooked frown, Tsuna wondered why he wasn’t being threatened, as usual. When Hibari’s frown turned into a scowl, Tsuna knew that _that_ was the threat.

“I-I… I was going to look at the stars.” Tsuna lied sheepishly. It was stupid, but he couldn’t think of anything else. “I didn’t know you also liked s-starlight.”

The dark-haired man raised an eye, but his scowl disappeared. A smirk replaced it, which caused Tsuna to blink in confusion.

“Ridiculous.” Hibari said, as if the words twirled out of his mouth. “You hate the dark.”

Tsuna almost took a double-take. He knew he hated the dark, but he wasn’t aware anybody else knew that, save for his mother, perhaps. He opened his mouth, but he didn’t know what to say—Hibari’s confident smirk made him speechless.

As if Hibari understood his confusion, he said, “You told me that.” Hibari said simply.

The young boy didn’t know to say, so he simply (and dumbly) said, “Oh.”

There were a few moments of silence wherein Hibari just sat there and studied the brown-haired boy with narrowed eyes. Tsuna got ready to leave, when Hibari suddenly crossed his arms and said, “Sit.” It wasn’t a question, not even a request—it was an order. “Or I’ll bite you to death.”

Hesitating a bit, Tsuna approached him and sat down on the steps, a good few inches away. The boy winced when a hand suddenly rested on top of his head and simply stayed there, and he felt the faint desperation when the long fingers pressed against him. He looked at Hibari, who was staring at the stars again.

“You told me a lot of things.”

When Tsuna saw the sadness that Hibari tried to hard to mask, he wondered just what exactly happened in the ten years he didn’t know a thing about.

**The End.**  



End file.
